Main:Mary-Anne Monckton
Belmont, Newcastle, Australia |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2006-present |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Victorian Women's High Performance Centre; Lake Macquarie PCYC (former) |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Misha Barabach, Tracey Penaluna |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Active}} Mary-Anne Monckton (born November 16 in Belmont, Newcastle) is an elite Australian gymnast. She trains at Victorian Women's High Performance Centre under Misha Barabach and Tracey Penaluna, and has been a member of the National Team since 2006. Junior Career 2006-2007 Monckton's elite debut came at the International Level 10 competition in 2006, where she won silver on floor, bronze on beam, and placed tenth in the all-around. She went on to make her international debut at the Elite Gym Massilia in France that year, winning silver with her team. The following year, she competed at the Australian Youth Olympic Festival, winning silver on floor and placing twenty-third in the all-around. She competed at her first Junior Nationals, winning silver on bars and beam, and placing fifth in the all-around, ninth on bars, and tenth on vault. 2008 In 2008, she competed at the Junior Nationals Clubs Championships, winning all-around, balance beam, and floor exercise gold, and placing seventh on vault and bars. The following year, she placed seventh on bars and eleventh in the all-around at the Junior Nationals. Senior Career 2010-2011 Monckton made her senior debut at the Australian Nationals, winning all-around and uneven bars silver and placing sixth on beam. The following year, she competed at the International Gymnix in Canada, placing eleventh on floor and twenty-ninth in the all-around. At the Japan Cup, she placed fourth with her team and fifth in the all-around. At the Australian Nationals that year, she won team gold, uneven bars and floor exercise silver, all-around and balance beam bronze, and placed sixth on vault. She was named to the Australian team for the World Championships in Tokyo, where she helped them place sixth in the team final. The rounded out the year by finishing fifth in the all-around at the Tokyo World Cup. 2012 Monckton returned to the International Gymnix, placing fourteenth in the uneven bars. She went on to on place ninth on bars and sixth on beam at the Doha World Cup. At the Australian Nationals, she won team gold, uneven bars silver, all-around bronze, and placed fifth on floor, and sixth on beam and vault, but was not named to the Australian team for the Olympics. 2013 Monckton continued to compete after London, winning team gold and balance beam silver at the Australian Nationals. She was considered for the World Championships in Belgium, but in the end, Australia decided not to send anyone, as they did not feel sufficiently prepared. 2014 Monckton competed at the Doha World Cup, winning silver on bars. She went on to win team and balance beam gold at the Australian Nationals, and was named to the Australian team for the Glasgow Commonwealth Games. She won silver with her team and on balance beam. After the Commonwealth Games, she was named to the Australian team for the World Championships. The Australians qualified into the team final and finished seventh. 2015 Monckton missed the Australian Nationals, but competed at the Universiade in South Korea, placing fifth with the Australian team. In August, she competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from China, tying for bronze on bars with China's Hu Mengyao and placing sixth on vault and ninth on beam. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland. While Australia didn't qualify to the team final, and therefore did not qualify a full team to the Olympics, they did qualify a full team to the Olympic Test Event. Medal Count